The doctor will see you now
by acafuckmylife
Summary: Synopsis: Beca goes to her doctor for a physical examination. However the brunette finds it extremely difficult when Dr. Beale goes to give her a Pap test. (smut)


Beca grabbed her cellphone to look at the time; she had been patiently waiting to see her doctor for thirty minutes, and she was starting to get restless.

"Beca Mitchell?" The receptionist called from her desk.

"Finally," The short brunette muttered to herself as she got up from her seat.

"This way please," the woman walked from behind the desk and lead Beca down the hallway to one of the rooms. "Dr. Beale will be with you shortly, I just need to check your temperature." The woman pulled out a thermometer and stuck it inside the DJ's mouth. She quickly marked something down on her clipboard and left the room.

The brunette looked around the office, smiling when her eyes were met with a picture of Dr. Beale on her desk, with a blonde girl, maybe her girlfriend? Beca had no idea. She had quite the crush on her doctor since she started seeing her over a year ago. The two would always have silly banters back and forth each visit, and something about this girl just really caught Beca's attention.

The DJ slowly walked over to her desk and grabbed the picture. Her eyes immediately getting lost in her doctor's eyes, Dr. Beale had the most beautiful entrapping eyes the DJ had ever seen. Any time Beca looked into them, she swore she lost a bit of her soul to the redhead.

Beca nearly dropped the picture when she heard someone clearing their throat right behind her.

"Shit sorry," Beca quickly put the picture back on the doctor's desk, blushing when she realized it was Dr. Beale behind her.

"It's okay," The redhead laughed. "So Beca, It's been a few months, how are you?"

"I'm okay, how are you Dr. Beale?" Beca said, mentally kicking herself when she realized how stupid that sounded. At least the other woman found it somewhat entertaining and was laughing from it.

"Please, call me Chloe. I don't mind," the redhead smiled, Beca once again getting lost in her eyes. "I'm good; you're my last patient today, so that's always a good thing."

"What is?" Beca questioned.

"Having your favorite patient as your last for the day," The other woman gave the DJ an engaging smile before she took a seat at her desk. "So how's the DJ'ing going?" Chloe smiled.

"Oh you know, still trying to make it big." The brunette chuckled. "And how about you, how's your life?"

"Good, just working and relaxing mostly, don't have time for much else." The other woman shrugged. "So you're here for a physical today then, right?" She smiled.

"Yep," Beca nodded.

"Okay great, well this is your first physical with me so I'll explain to you what I'll be doing; you let me know if there are any issues, okay?" Chloe grabbed a set of rubber gloves and slowly put them on.

"I'll be checking your weight, blood pressure, giving you a breast exam to check for lumps, and Pap smear." Chloe looked at the brunette intensely. "Is that okay," she questioned.

"Yep," The DJ swallowed hard when she heard the words 'breast exam, and Pap smear.' Beca had always felt attracted to the redhead, so the idea of having to have her, touching her, and feeling her in certain places was sort of nerve racking.

"Are you okay"?" Chloe frowned. "I can get a nurse to be here during the exam if you're uncomfortable?"

"No, oh my god no, I'm okay don't worry." The DJ tried to cover up her nerves with a smile.

"Okay, well here's a robe, you can get changed behind the curtain. Make sure to remove all garments please." The redhead smiled.

"Sure," Beca began removing her clothes once the curtain was shut. She didn't know why she felt so nervous but she was.

Once all her clothes were removed she opened the curtain back up and stepped out wearing her robe.

"Where can I put these?" She gestured towards her clothes that were rolled all into one ball.

"Oh anywhere you want, then just lay down whenever you're ready. I'll do the breast exam first." Chloe smiled. The DJ nodded, placed her clothes on the ground beside the examination bed, and got on top of it slowly lying down.

"So I'm going to undo the back of your robe, just remove one of your arms from the sleeve so you're not too revealed all at once." Chloe smiled. Beca nodded and allowed to redhead to slowly untie the back of her robe. She then lied back down and removed her left arm from the sleeve. "Okay I'm going to pull down the part of the robe covering your left breast now," Chloe stated. The DJ swallowed the saliva that had now formed its way into her mouth and nodded.

Chloe approached the brunette and slowly pulled down the left side of her robe, trying to keep her right side covered. The redhead had to keep herself from blushing as she looked at the firm perky breast in front of her. She cleared her throat and brought her hand up to the girl's breast.

"Okay, I'm going to feel around for any lumps, is that okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," The DJ nodded, answering her in a voice lower than a whisper.

Chloe began to massage the girl's tit with her finger tips, feeling around for any lumps. Beca closed her eyes as the sensation ran through her all the way to her core. 'God, this is not something that should be turning me on right now,' she thought herself as the girl continued to feel her.

"Are you okay?" The redhead stopped her actions and looked at the other woman. The DJ was immediately pulled from her thoughts.

"I…what? Yeah," Beca quickly nodded. "Why?"

"Well you made a tiny noise and I wasn't sure if I should stop or continue?" The taller woman frowned.

"It was a good noise, don't worry." The DJ said, mentally kicking herself. 'Oh my god, what did I just do?' She thought to herself. "I mean, don't worry, I make noises all the time." She tried to fix her mistake, once again mentally kicking herself. "I mean…" The brunette started but was quickly cut off by the other woman's laughter.

"I get it Beca, don't worry." She smirked. She brought her hand back to the woman's breasts and continued to massage it, feeling for any lumps. Beca bit her lips to ensure no more noises would be making their way out of her mouth.

Chloe then brought her fingers to the girl's now erected nipple and started to massage around it. The DJ's eyes practically rolled to the back of her head as the redhead continued her work.

Beca squirmed in the bed when the redhead's hand gently brushed against the erected nub.

"Sorry," Chloe quickly said.

"Oh no don't be, it felt nice." Beca spat out, once again mentally crying. 'Why is my word vomit choosing to make its way out of my mouth, today of all days?' The DJ thought to herself.

"Okay," Chloe smiled.

The rest of the breast exam went the same way. Beca forcing her mouth shut to keep any noises or words from slipping out (which the DJ found very hard because of how turned on the redhead made her, especially whist touching her), and Chloe giving her a reassuring smile or wink every once in a while. 'What is up with all the winks she keeps giving me, are doctors even supposed to do that while feeling you up?' The DJ thought to herself as she tied her robe back up.

"Okay, now we'll do the pap smear. I assume you've had one before?" Chloe looked at the DJ intently.

"Actually, I haven't. I'm a lesbian so I haven't come into contact with any penises to have one." Beca said, once again mentally kicking herself. 'Wow way to creep her out, Mitchell, what is wrong with you?' Beca thought to herself.

"Okay, well it's important that you still get these done Beca, I mean these tests aren't just to check for sexual diseases, they help us discover cancerous cells as well." Chloe pointed out.

"Right, I've been meaning to. That's why I'm here, isn't it?" The DJ smiled. Chloe gave her a reassuring smile and nod then walked back to the counter.

"So you can lie down and we'll open your legs with the…" The DJ surprisingly cut her off.

"I can't do this." The word vomit, once again slipped from her mouth before she could stop it.

"Do what?" Chloe frowned. The DJ looked around the room as she tried to think of any excuse to tell her. None were coming to mind though.

"Beca," Chloe questioned.

"Just this, I can't do this because I find you extremely attractive and it would be wrong to allow you to do that." Beca nervously spat out. "Oh my god what did I just say?" She shut her eyes hoping to disappear, however when she opened them she was still in the same room, but this time the redhead was standing directly in front of her.

"Do you really mean that?" Chloe softly asked the DJ.

"I uh…I don't know, I'm so sorry. I have this thing where my mouth has no filter and that was so inappropriate to say and Jesus Christ I should go." Beca tried to get off the examination bed but was stopped by the redhead.

"Beca stop, it's okay." Chloe smiled.

"Wait, what?"

"It's okay, it probably wouldn't be right of me to give you the exam anyways, because I'm extremely attracted to you as well." Chloe smirked.

"Oh I see…Wait what?" The DJ's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, I know this is extremely unprofessional of me, but it's true. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I was just mesmerized." The redhead sighed.

"Oh wow, I never expected that." The brunette's eyes widened. "So wait, what does this mean?"

"Well it means, I can still give you the exam if you want, but instead of using the specula," Chloe leaned into the DJ and put her lips by her ear. "I can use my fingers," she finished.

The DJ let out a tiny squeak as she swallowed the lump in her throat. 'Did she just say, what I think she said?' The brunette thought to herself. She looked up, into Chloe's eyes and once again melted. "Holy shit, you're beautiful" Beca said aloud.

"Thanks," Chloe giggled. "Beca," She started.

"Yeah…"

"I'm going to kiss you now," Chloe whispered as she slowly leaned in. The DJ nodded and slowly shut her eyes, melting when she felt the redhead's soft lips brush against hers.

Chloe didn't waste any time in deepening their kiss by gently sliding the tip of her tongue against the DJ's bottom lip. Beca groaned when she felt what the redhead was trying to do. Immediately she opened her mouth and allowed access to her.

Both of them smoothly manipulated one another's tongue's against each other's, moans and groans escaping from their mouths as they felt the numbness run through their bodies.

Chloe slowly brought her hands to the back of the DJ's robe and slowly untied it.

"Are you sure about this?" Beca whispered against the other woman's lips.

"I've wanted this for a long time, trust me. Are you sure?" Chloe pulled back a bit and looked at the brunette intently. The DJ swallowed and gave the redhead a quick nod, signaling her to get back to what she was doing.

The taller woman took the hint and slowly slipped the robe down the DJ's soft slick shoulders so that it was still covering her thighs.

"Lie down," Chloe ordered. The DJ not needing to be told twice quickly lied back and moaned as she felt the other woman's hands come into contact with her perky tits. This time being better than the last, this time she was massaging the DJ's one breast as her fingers tweaked at the other breasts nipple.

"Shit," Beca mumbled against the redhead's lips as the doctor continued to do her work. Chloe smirked as she slowly pulled herself away from the brunette, getting herself a protest from the other woman.

"Shhh, we have to be extremely quiet." The redhead put her finger up to the DJ's mouth and smiled.

"Sorry," Beca whispered as she gave the other woman an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry, I plan on making this super difficult for you," Chloe smirked perversely. "So what is it you wanted me to look at today?" The redhead gave the DJ a wink.

"I…what do you mean?" Beca asked confused.

"Well what did you come to see me about today?" Chloe looked at the brunette intensely.

"To get my physical but…" The DJ started but was cut off by the redhead.

"Oh, I see, so shall we start with the pap smear then?" Chloe questioned.

"Uh Chloe…" Beca started once again as she sat up, confused, but once again was cut off by the other woman.

"That's Dr. Beale to you," Chloe added. "Now then, please lie back down and remove your robe." Beca was confused as to what was going on, but did as she was told anyways. She slowly lied on her back and pushed the robe off with her feet.

Chloe brought her lips back to the DJ's mouth as her fingers gently massaged her nipple.

"Oh…" Was all Beca could muster out before the other woman's lips were now attached to the pointy nub. "God Chloe," Beca breathed out.

"I said that's doctor Beale to you," Chloe pulled her mouth from the girl's nipple and looked at the shorter woman. "Please remember to call me Dr. Beale; it is unprofessional for my patients to call me by my first name." The redhead stated before putting her mouth back onto the girl's nipple, and sucking on it, swirling her tongue around the ring.

The taller woman gently tugged at the girl's hardened nub with her teeth, triggering a throaty moan to escape from the DJ. The redhead used one of her hands and brought it up to the DJ's mouth, covering it, and the other gently traced down the woman's abdomen to her throbbing core.

Chloe could feel the vibrations against her hand when Beca attempted to let out another moan as the redhead's members began to softly work circles against the girl's clit. Her mouth still focusing on the girl's nipple, but her fingers moving faster and faster.

Beca's moans were beginning to shuffle into the girl's hand as she felt the pleasure seep through her body. The red head pushed harder on the girl's bud as she rubbed faster and faster.

"F-fuck Chloe," Beca muffled into the girl's hand. Chloe stopped her actions and pulled her hand away.

"It's Dr. Beale, what did I say?" Chloe gave the other woman a stern look.

"Sorry," Beca whispered. "I won't let it happen again," she breathed out as the girl continued her work on her clit. Chloe slowly walked around from Beca's side to the end of the examination bed, staring directly at her.

"You're going to have to use your own hand now, understand?" Chloe asked.

"Yes Ch- Dr. Beale," Beca caught herself before the mistake was made.

"Good girl," Chloe smiled. "Now open your legs please, I'm going to start the Pap smear." She winked. Beca did as she was told and spread her legs for the other woman.

Chloe brought the tips of her fingers to the girl's cunt and gently traced the out folds, smirking when she could feel how wet the girl was.

"You're so wet; I won't even have to use any lubricant." The redhead whispered as she gently stuck one finger through the girls slits.

"Oh fuck," Beca bucked her hips as she felt the new pleasure seep through her core.

"You like that?" Chloe smirked. She pulled her finger back out and used her hands to spread open the DJ's legs more than they already were open.

The redhead used her thumb and index finger, and spread the girl's wet folds apart as she gently used the finger from her other hand to tease her clit. Without any warning, she dug her fingers inside the girl's cunt and slowly began to move in and out.

Beca moaned into her hand as Chloe worked herself inside her. Every time she would thrust in, she would twist and turn her fingers on the way out.

The DJ's hips began to move to the rhythm of Chloe's fingers, as her moans muffled into her hand. Chloe used her other hand to keep the DJ's slits spread as she brought her mouth down to the heat.

She let her tongue slowly slip from her mouth as it traced circles into her erected clit.

"Dr. Beale," Beca moaned, making Chloe smirk. The girl took that as motivation to work harder. She enclosed her lips around the brunette's clit and began to suck on it, letting her tongue gently massage the bud up and down. The red head could practically feel the throbbing from the girl's centre in her mouth.

Chloe turned her digits inside the girl's cunt as she thrust faster and harder, pushing them deeper and further inside her until she was sure she was hitting the girl's G-spot.

"Turn around," Chloe ordered as she pulled her mouth and fingers from her cunt.

"W-what," Beca groaned when the pleasure stopped.

"Turn onto your stomach, lean over and sit on your knees." Chloe ordered again. The DJ not wanting to waste any more time, already missing Chloe's fingers and mouth, did as she was told. She flipped herself over and leaned on her knees as her ass stuck out in front of the redhead.

Chloe smirked as she used her fingers to spread the girl's folds once again, and gently worked her fingers inside with her other hand.

The DJ let out a gasp as she felt the redhead enter her from this new position. Chloe not wanting to waste any more time, sped up her actions, she brought her mouth back to the girl's cunt and started to suck and massage her clit as her digits continued to thrust in and out.

Beca started rocking her ass back and forth as she felt her pleasure building inside her, her orgasm was closing in.

Chloe could hear the DJ's breathing turn into light gasps every time she pulled out and shoved her way back inside her. She could feel she was close to her climax so without warning she added a third finger as she sucked the girl's clit harder, stimulating it.

"F-fuck Dr. Beale," Beca moaned out as she shut her eyes and felt herself get closer.

Chloe took that as motivation to work and thrust even harder, faster in and out of her. Hearing the sound of her fingers moving in and out of her cunt was driving the DJ insane.

A few more thrusts, with her mouth still focusing on the brunette's clit and Beca let out a loud moan as she felt the pleasure from her orgasm run through her core, down to her toes.

Chloe didn't stop her actions until she could feel the brunette's cunt loosen around her fingers. The redhead slowly pulled herself out from her, and smiled when she saw that her fingers were covered in the other woman's juices. The DJ collapsed onto the examination bed and shuddered when she saw the redhead slowly stick her fingers into her mouth, licking the other woman's juices off.

"So how was that for a physical?" Chloe approached the DJ smiling.

"Pretty fucking well done," Beca breathed out.

"Well unfortunately this means you're going to have to see another doctor for your Pap test," Chloe frowned.

"Oh," the DJ replied, disappointment audible in her voice.

"But on the bright side, it also means you can take me out, say this Thursday?" Chloe smiled. The DJ's face lit up as her words sunk in.

"Yeah of course," the brunette smiled.

"Great, here's my card, give me a call okay?" Chloe smiled.

"Will do," Beca got up from the examination bed and started to slip her clothes back on. After all her clothes were on, she approached the door and turned back to look at the other woman. "Thanks Dr. Beale," she smiled.

"Call me Chloe, and I'll be seeing you Thursday, Beca." She winked. The DJ laughed and quickly left the room, feeling better than she had ever felt after getting a physical.


End file.
